Just Like Old Times/Trivia
Trivia *In the beginning cutscene, Soap MacTavish says "We've got one good UMP, they've got a thousand" to illustrate how outgunned they are compared to Shepherd's men. Interestingly, even though he says this, neither Price or Soap have a UMP. *During the cutscene, the player can see Price and Soap's "inventory": a suppressed Intervention, a suppressed Vector, a Colt .45, flashbangs, frag grenades, and a combat knife. Soap takes an Intervention and the Vector, however before abseiling down and stabbing the two guards Price will now have a SCAR on his back, the weapon was never mentioned in the cutscene and Price isn't seen picking it up. Soap and Price also have other knives, apart from the one in the cutscene. It is most likely just Soaps' inventory. *Directly below the hill that Price and Soap slide down after killing the enemy patrol, there is a spot where the player can jump off the cliff and survive. When the player lands, a mission failure screen appears saying "Friendly fire will not be tolerated!" * In the explosive-rigged (by Shadow Company) control room at the end of the level, before the player breaches the exit, a table with a map of Shepherd's areas of responsibility can be seen. On the table lie "X"s and "O"s showing that Shepherd has made plans to take power, and that this is his control center at Site Hotel Bravo. * In the beginning, if the player kills the first group without an alert, and kills the dog before Price does, Price will say "Just like old times," referring to when he and Soap worked together in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. * Early on in the level, when Price talks his lips do not move. * Shadow Company uses the same screams and cries as the Militia and the Spetsnaz when shot or injured. * In the beginning of the level, Price is using a Intervention sniper rifle just like Soap. Just before entering the caves, he will put it away and draw a silenced SCAR-H with a thermal sight. He will not use the Intervention again for the rest of the level, even in situations that would tactically warrant its use. *Before Price goes to kill the guard at the top of the staircase, he says "He's mine." If the player kills the guard before Price does, he will say "Never mind, then." Sometimes he won't respond if the player kills the guard quickly enough. In the level "Cliffhanger," MacTavish responds the same way. * The Little Bird that arrives (after leaving the cave near the end of the level) with Shadow Company troops can't be destroyed until its soldiers disembark from the side of the vehicle. *At the beginning of the mission, the player can see civilian cars driving on the road across the canyon. Although they obviously can't see the cave system itself, the large flights of Little Birds do little to preserve the secrecy of the Site. Later on during the mission after Shadow Company acknowledges Soap's and Price's presence, they're forced to traverse the rock bridge. When moving across the bridge the player can see tanks and Humvees moving across instead of civilian vehicles. *Toward the end of the level, right before the player breaches the control room door, it is impossible to kill the Shadow Company soldier before he closes the door. *When the player is in the tunnel system and the two soldiers come through the door with the stairs and the red light, if they can kill them both, Price will say "Impressive" (this can be easily done by using a suppressed automatic weapon like the suppressed Vector). The Tactical Flashlights used on these soldier's M1014 and SPAS-12 are not seen(active) elsewhere in the single-player and multiplayer campaigns. * As Price lays under the camouflage at the beginning of the level, he raises his hand to Soap to tell him to wait. He does this much like Captain MacMillan at the start of All Ghillied Up from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. * Price seems to carry four weapons: a SCAR-H with a thermal scope, suppressed Intervention, an ACR with a Holographic Sight (briefly visible when on the catwalks) and an M4A1 w/M203, which he has during Endgame. However, there are several SCARs with thermal scopes in the area where the Shadow Company pops smoke grenades, and an extensive amount of ACRs scattered throughout the cave areas. * It is possible to find akimbo red dot sight TMP's in the war room. * It is odd that even after the airstrike on the final area, there are still red, explosive barrels that appear completely untouched, especially since merely knifing these barrels will ignite them. *It is possible to get past the troops firing at the player with MG4s without taking a Riot Shield, but it is very difficult to do. *If the player looks at the CCTV footage in the cave it is actually showing the inside of The Gulag. *After the artillery strike, there will be Shadow Company troops wounded and on fire. Shooting or knifing them will extinguish the flames. *If the player alerts the guards at the beginning, they can run up the slope while the player can only slide down. *When Soap and Price are rappelling down the cliff, Price's shadow is visible on the ground near the guards. One will look at Price's shadow, but will not react to it. The guard below Soap however will look up and see Soap if the player takes too long to kill him. *On lower difficulty levels the game will brake automatically upon reaching the bottom as the player rappels down. On higher difficulties the player will fly off the cliff if they do not brake. *After avoiding the first patrol in the cave and then taking out the guard the patrol passes, the player can stealthily follow the patrol to where they are headed. The patrol walks to the entrance of the cave and then stops. One soldier in the rear of the patrol will turn and spot the player, alerting the rest of the group. If the player listens to their comms, the patrol does indeed find the bodies of the guards at the cave entrance (indicated by one of them saying, "We got a man down!"). This is likely how Shadow Company knows they are there and ambushes them in the 'steam room' later on. *For some reason, the two guards that Soap and Price knife after rappelling carry silenced weapons. The soldier that Soap knifed has a Vector Silenced ACOG Sight, the same secondary weapon that you start out with, while the other has a MP5KSD Red Dot Sight. *The two guards model appearance are always the same; the one Soap knifes wears a balaclava, while the other guard wears goggles over the balaclava eye space. *When taking out the first group of guards, Price fires his Intervention faster than is physically possible. *It is strange that Price and Soap did not make it their objective to find intel implicating Shepherd, such as the DSM, as one of the perpetrators of the war in order to clear their names. This is most likely because they did not know Shepherd took the DSM from Roach, or that Shepherd initiates "Directive One-One-Six Bravo", not giving them time to look for intel. *Some ACRs that have Silencers, Red Dot Sights, and Heartbeat Sensors on a rack in the 'steam room' that Shadow Company breaches have a unique black paint job and a max ammo of 1260. *The guard which Price tells the player not to engage when they first enter the cave seems to be smoking and blowing smoke through his balaclava. *The player can shoot the TV before the guard walks up to it and he will not notice it. *If the player alerts this guard and runs out of the cave, Price will yell "Soap, where are you?". Soon after, the player will receive the mission failure screen "You abandoned Captain Price!" *In the cave among the other Shadow Company soldiers there are two men playing chess. *There is a error in this level if the player is attacked by the dog in the first Shadow Company patrol. When Soap breaks its neck, the "Ranger" character model is used. *There is a hint in this mission that you will kill Shepherd with a knife. At the intro, during Price's speech, when he says "We. Will. Kill. Him.", the Combat Knife shows up. *At the beginning of the level, if you alert the guards below the cliff before you go down and kill them all, Price will say "Soap, these aren't your ordinary muppets", suggesting that Shadow Company is very powerful. *If you look at Price's Intervention just before you snipe the patrols, you can see there doesn't seem to be a magazine in the weapon.